The present invention refers to a pipe-type lamp, which has a special configuration on outer tube and/or inner tube to display a beautiful shining decorative purpose.
A conventional pipe-type lamp includes an outer tube and an inner tube, wherein a plurality of bulbs are received in the inner. The surface of the outer tube and the inner tube are usually smooth. The lighting decoration is dull. A known improvement is to cover colorful paper or to provide colorful tube to increase the decorative effect. But the effect is still poor and monotonous.
Accordingly, the present invention is to provide a special pipe-type lamp having the outer tube and/or inner tube with wave surface that can reflect the light to display a beautiful outlook.